


All For Myself

by grey_sw (grey)



Series: Possibilities [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Acceptance, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode Ignis, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/pseuds/grey_sw
Summary: "Hey, Iggy. What happened to your sunglasses?" Prompto asks.





	All For Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode Ignis: Verse 2.

There's a big, wide sunbeam that shoots through the Citadel gardens, every day right around noon. It hits the low stone wall opposite Regis' memorial and warms it up just right, until the whole garden feels lazy and cozy, swimming with light. Ignis and Prompto like to sit on the wall and take lunch there, if neither of them are too busy.

They're not too busy today. Ignis has made them a couple of schnitzel sandwiches, with a smear of spicy relish for Prompto, and once Prompto's polished it off he stretches out over the wall on his belly like a smug little coerl, letting his bare arms soak up the rays of the sun. It feels good. It feels _so_ damn good. He still burns and peels at least once a week, just like an idiot... Iggy always fusses at him over it, chasing him through their rooms with a pot of aloe, but he just can't stop himself. 

Prompto doesn't think he'll ever get tired of worshipping the Sun.

He looks over at Ignis, who is doing much the same. He's leaning against the edge of the wall, his long legs folded neatly at the ankles, staring up into the light. The scars on his face look a little darker today, especially the ragged one over his left eye, where the Crystal hadn't quite healed the damage; that's how Prompto knows that Ignis has been a tad bit irresponsible about the sun lately, too. 

Seeing it reminds Prompto of something.

"Hey, Iggy. What happened to your sunglasses?" Prompto asks.

Ignis leans back farther, til he's stretching his legs in the sun. "I wore those to honor someone," he says, speaking into the sky. "Someone who was given no choice as to whether to walk in the dark. But now that the Sun is up again, I thought it might be better to put them away."

"Oh," Prompto says. He doesn't say anything else. That was basically a rule, back when the Sun was gone: you don't ask after anybody's family or friends, because the answer's never good. Prompto's never told the whole story about the base he found when he went alone to Gralea, either. He told Noct and Iggy and Gladio about who and what he is, because he's not ashamed of it anymore, but the part about his father is his and his alone. 

Ignis smiles, and yep, Prompto guessed right; it's a sad smile. "It's all right. I think... I think he must be at peace, now. Now that Noct is King."

Prompto puts his head down on his arms, pillowed against warm stone, and lets himself smile a sad smile, too. "Yeah," he says. "Guess so." Then he thinks of something, so he looks up again. "But you're not wearing your old glasses either... didn't you have a spare?" 

"I did. They're still in the Armiger, safe and sound. But I've decided to go without them, just the same."

"Hmm," Prompto says. He almost lets it go at that, but there's something about this topic that itches at him. He rolls over, scraping his boots against the stone. 

"You remember that day in the car?" he asks after a while. He doesn't say _which_ day in the car -- and there were a lot of them, so many that he kind of loses track when he tries to remember, so many that maybe they went on forever -- but he thinks Ignis knows which one he means. "Gladio said they were really important to you."

Ignis nods. "They were, once. All my life, really, since I was quite small... I've always been a bit nearsighted."

"Is... that the one where you don't see things close up?"

"The other one," Ignis says, wry as ever.

"Oh."

Prompto's pretty sure the conversation's going to stop there, so he's surprised a minute later, when Ignis speaks again.

"We've come a long way together..." he murmurs. "Such a long way. I've waited all my life to see Noct sit the throne, and it's every bit as fine as I'd hoped it would be. Everything I ever wished for. So I think I'd rather see it with my own eyes, now." 

He smiles, and this time his smile is... less sad, somehow, though something about it still makes Prompto's heart ache. 

"I used to hide behind my glasses sometimes, you know," Ignis admits. His voice is soft. "Now and again, when I was feeling... less than certain." And Prompto really must've become a better actor over the last ten years or so, because he keeps himself from busting up at the idea that Ignis' big "secret" is anything anybody didn't know. 

It wouldn't be fair to laugh at him. It's not like Prompto wears his wristbands anymore, either.

"Besides, I think he'd want me to see it this way, if he were here," Ignis says, and somehow Prompto doesn't think he's talking about Noct. Then Iggy spreads his hands back over the wall, stretching as far as a lifetime of training can take him, arching his back to let the sun shine down on his face. As bright as it is, his eyes are wide and green.

"I want to see it all for myself now, Prom. All for myself, so that maybe he can see it, too."

**Author's Note:**

> wow, I loved Verse 2's alternate ending so much! I hope you did, too.


End file.
